Burning Desire
by InLust
Summary: Thirteen has a burning desire for a certain doctor. Thirteen/Cameron femslash


Hi everyone! Thanks for reading my last one Coffee and Stress. I hope you enjoy this one Burning Desire and review!

* * *

Walking through the ER was never pleasant for Thirteen. However, thanks to House, as she considered a rat bastard of a boss, she had become accustomed to going down there. Not to mention it had perks going with it. Everyday she would find herself going through patients that came in and out. And everyday she'd be looking for someone. Not just anyone but a certain blonde haired doctor.

That's right, enigmatic Thirteen had a school girl crush on loving Dr. Cameron.

The first time Thirteen had met Dr. Cameron, she thought the blonde had been beautiful. From there going down to the ER, she had be able to capture more and more of that beauty. And the more she saw Dr. Cameron the more she felt drawn to her, like a trance. Dr. Cameron had an aura around her. She was kind, caring, and every other good adjective in the dictionary in Thirteen's mind. Everytime Thirteen saw her, she couldnt help but stutter, "H-hello." Everytime afterward, when Dr. Cameron was out of hearing range, she'd stop and ask herself why the hell she just had to stutter.

The older doctor had made her go a little out of character. Thirteen wouldnt show such girlish crushed emotions in public. But everytime it was Dr. Cameron it was imperative.

Weeks past for Thirteen. She grew onto Dr. Cameron. They had shared coffees, late dinners, great conversations, ventings, and anything else like best friends would. Everyday she felt a desire for Dr. Cameron grow inside her. This seering fire that burned greater every single day. It wasnt an infatuation or an obsession. When Dr. Cameron looked at her, sometimes she felt a mutual desire between them. It was just this burning desire Thirteen felt.

Everytime she would have to stop herself from touching the blonde. She'd yearn for more, a single kiss at least. It was driving her insane on some days.

When she found that Chase had broken them up. She felt terrible for being happy when she comforted the broken hearted Cameron. When she held Dr. Cameron she didnt want to let go at all.

Time passed and everyday her and Dr. Cameron grew closer and closer. They shared more drinks outside of work, dinner on free evenings, movies at home, occasional all nighters on the phone. But Thirteen had never been able to ask her out on a proper date. They had friendly dates. And so the burning desire for Dr. Cameron grew.

It was a busy day in the ER. House had finally gotten an interesting case. Which meant Thirteen wasnt going to be hanging around the ER with Dr. Cameron too much that day.

"Dr. Cameron!" Thirteen called.

Cameron turned around with a smile. However she gave a confused look for a moment. "Thirteen! Whatre you doing here? Doesnt House need you right now?" she asked. She hadnt been completely disappointed that Thirteen turned up by the smile on her face.

Thirteen didnt answer and just grabbed the blonde by the arm and led her to a storage room in the ER. She shut the door with a sigh.

"Something wrong, Remy?" Cameron asked, only using that name in private.

Thirteen was flustered for a moment but closed the distance between the two. She cupped the blonde's face with her hands and leaned in for a kiss. For a moment Cameron froze. Thirteen didnt hesitate, instead she persisted, pressing her body against Cameron's. She pushed the other doctor back against the wall and released Cameron's face to steady them.

To Thirteen's surprise, Cameron had begun kissing back, not in a hesitant, sloppy manner. Cameron wanted it too. Together they had created so much heat, that both of them couldn't bear it alone. She placed her hands on the brunette's hips and kept their bodies close. Thirteen's hands roamed along the older doctor's back before finally running her hand through the blonde hair. The brunette pressed forward again, causing a moan to erupt from Cameron's throat. They both broke away from the burning kiss in a desperate search for air. "Wow," Cameron simply described as she breathed heavily to catch her breath.

Thirteen laughed lightly. "Thanks"

"That was really...wow"

"I'm sorry. I just couldnt help it"

"It took you long enough," the blonde said after a deep breath.

Thirteen looked at Cameron with a surprised look. "You're okay with this? What I just did"

Cameron smiled. "I'm a surprise, what can I say? I been waiting for you to do that ever since Chase broke up with me"

Thirteen laughed. "Here I thought I was going to have to work a little bit harder"

"I think you've worked long enough"

"Well, so I guess you're willing to go out on a date with me"

"Always." Both of them smiled and leaned in for another kiss when Thirteen's pager went off.

She looked at it. It was a message from House. Both of them read it. Thirteen wanted to curse House but all she could do was laugh with Cameron at the comment.

_'When you and Cameron are done with your quickie in the storage room get your ass back up here. Get up here fast enough and I'll give you reservations'_

"I dont think I need House's reservations," Thirteen smiled suggestively.

"He can wait another minute."

* * *

You know you like that purple button XD


End file.
